Gred and Forge forever
by ZombieBookworm
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts. It revolves around Fred and George. It's rated K because it made me cry when I was writing it. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first one so I would love criticism so I can make it better. This Chapter is super sad and like kills you, I was crying as I wrote it but, I will make it better. Thanks! I also obviously don't own Harry Potter, Queen Rowling does. **

George's POV

It was Fred's funeral today. My hands fumbled with the buttons on my shirt. I looked in the mirror and I saw George. An aching feeling clamped my heart as I remembered all the things we've done together, how we thought that we would be inseparable forever. I never thought this day would come, not this early at least. I remember looking to my right and seeing him there, having someone to finish my sentences and think the same mischievous thoughts. The tears drip freely down my cheeks and onto my shirt. I look back into the mirror, hoping that he would come out of the mirror and be back with us again. My knees gave away and I sat on the ground, sobbing. My face was contorted and the tears kept coming. I heard the door open and Ginny walked in. Her eyes were red too and she hugged me. I clung onto her and I felt her tears on my shoulder. She didn't whisper comforting words or promise that everything thing will be fine; she knew that they had no effect. She wiped her tears and drew back and pulled me up. I could see she was trying to hold it in for my sake as she didn't look at me straight in the eyes. Ginny gave me a tissue and said "Do you want to go now? You don't have to."

"I-I'll…"

"It starts in 10. How about then?"

"Thanks. I-I appreciate it."

"It's okay."

I watched Ginny leave and I was grateful for that, I need some alone-time. I sat down on my bed and picked up a picture album from my table. I opened it and I saw George and me as toddlers. Then us at a Christmas party, wearing identical jumpers with the letters 'F' and 'G' on them. The day before the first day of school. I sat there, flicking through the pictures with the tears running slowly down my face. I stare at the last one of us. We were at our joke shop. Behind us, fireworks exploded, mists rose and lights shone. Our faces wore the same smile, our proud and happy one. We were aware of the danger. We knew it would be dangerous. We knew that You-Know-Who would be defeated. I never thought that Fred would die. I imagined Fred there, chuckling at how pathetic I was. I see the smile that I used to wear on his face. Then I remember when he was murdered. He was laughing. Percy was back with us and he actually made a joke. George was laughing… then… he was gone. I saw his blank eyes and the ghost of his smile still on his face. At…at least he was happy before he died.

I breathed in deeply and exhaled. I wiped the tears from my face and straightened my clothes. My hands were still shaking as I walked out of the door, to my other half's funeral.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is longer than the last one so I hope you guys like it. Please review since I haven't got any and I feel like I'm all alone here. **

Chapter 2

Harry's POV

It can't be possible that Fred died. And it's my entire fault. If I destroyed the Horcruxes earlier or defeated Voldemort earlier, Fred wouldn't be gone. Neither would Remus and Tonks. I could've saved everyone. It's all my fault. Why didn't I do my job better? Why didn't I- "Harry." Ginny mumbled as she came to me. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying and I hugged her. I held her and I hoped that she wouldn't hate me. It was my fault her brother died. "I'm sorry Ginny. For everything." She pulled her face from my chest and looked up at me. "What for? It's not your fault, it-"

"It is my fault. I could've saved everyone. But I didn't. If I was there at the time or…"

"Harry, you can't blame this on yourself. It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is."

"No. It was your fate. There was that prophecy. Nothing could've changed what happened. As much as I-"

Ginny broke off and sobbed into my chest. I pulled her in closer and I hoped I could make it up to her. Tears welled in my eyes and a lump in my throat formed. I pursed my lips and tried not to cry. I had to be strong and support Ginny and everyone else. But the tears came out anyway. Not just for Fred. For everyone. For Remus. For Tonks. For Colin. For Dobby. I realised how many people died for me. People I don't even know that died for me. They were the true heroes, not me. I died then came back. It's unfair that they didn't. I don't know what to do now since everything is different. "I know what you're thinking Harry," Ginny whispered, "and you're wrong. They died for a better world. Not just you. You were the sign of hope for them. That's what they died for. A better world." I didn't say anything. I guess Ginny was right, but, I still feel guilty. I could've done so many different things that could've saved most of them.

George's POV

I arrive and see Ginny sobbing in Harry's arms, while Harry silently cries. I see Hermione with Ron. Mum and Dad. Percy and Charlie. Bill and Fleur. I sit down at the back, unnoticed. But I see Percy and Charlie coming over. They hug me and give me pats on the back and I just can't take it anymore. I sink back into the chair and sob. Soon, I'm crushed in my mother's arms. The funeral guy came up and it started. He said a speech about Fred's heroic death and how he was a great man when he was alive. Great at havoc and mischief. My father stepped up to speak about Fred but he choked on the words. Some looked at me expectantly to speak. A voice behind me whispered "Don't worry George. I can go up with you too if it helps." I turned around and saw Luna, her large pale eyes looking at me expectantly. Her eyes were tinted red too as everyone else's were. Luna being here didn't cross my mind but I nodded and walked up with her. When we reached the front, I turned around and looked at the audience. My family and friends looked back up at me with smiles on their faces. "Fred was brave." I started. I pursed my lips as tears started to well in my eyes. But Luna patted my arm and said "He was brave. And we honour him for that. But he has not left us; he is still here, spiritually and in our hearts." "She's right, he's still here with us, just not really here. Knowing him, he would rather us partying about Voldy dying instead of mourning about his death. I plan to do that, but I guess I'm not ready. Fred, I know your there. I want to say that you were great and you are a legend in the books of the pranksters who will live forever more and I really miss you even though-" I continued then broke off. Tears fall slowly down my face. I was about to run off when Luna saved me when she said "you are not fully here. But the message is that you were a great person and more than anyone could even dream for. We were lucky to know you. Bye, but never forever." She too had tears falling down her face. Applause broke out from the audience and we stepped down. I smiled gratefully at Luna and she smiled back and sat next to me as we reached the seats.

Someone laughed. It was very out of place from the sobs and sniffles. I turned around and looked for the source of noise. As did everyone else. The laugh came again. I know this laugh. It was my laugh. Our laugh. "Fred?" I called out. "Yo?" he called back. "FRED!" I shouted. He appeared. Fred was wearing his cocky smile and said "I heard you the first time." I was overwhelmed no words came out of my mouth. But, he was slightly transparent and floating. He came back. A ghost.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I might not continue if I have no reviews since I kind of feel like I'm talking to nobody. I've got one follower which is great so a shout out to her! This one's a little short. Enjoy!**

George's POV

I ran up to Fred and I tried to hug him but my hands went through him but it didn't matter that much. I couldn't believe it, he came back as a ghost. "What- what are you doing here?" I stuttered, the smile on my face getting so wide it was hurting. Everyone was running up, laughing, crying and hugging each other but the mood was way better. "Because I can. I can I just say this: you guys look pathetic." I laughed. We were all crowded around Fred now and most of us were crying, but happily. But then I realised something. Fred's mistake. "But Fred, if you've came back as a ghost, you would be stuck here forever and when I die I will have to too." I said. Fred merely laughed and said that he would explain later.

After two hours of a reunion, Fred and I were able to convince everyone too let us be went up to our room and there did he answer my question properly. "George, death is really complicated," he started, "but I figured out some tricks and stuff. I'm only going to be a ghost here for 5 days. It's like a trial. I will then return back to the land of the dead and it's all okay." I opened my mouth to speak but Fred seemed to read my mind. "And how you may think?" he said. "Well, with all the deaths of all the people from bad old Voldy, I tried to sneak back, and possibly come back to life. I was nearly there but Death caught me. Well, I made a deal. Five days of being a ghost and I'll stay back forever." I was stunned. I could tell Fred was hiding something. "But Death wouldn't let something like that happen. It's either you're a ghost or you're not. I've never heard of deals like that." I said. Fred grinned and replied "I have some stuff I have to do here. And I paid him some stuff. Besides, Death isn't as bad as he sounds you know. I guess he just has a bad rep because death and all." I stared at Fred blankly. I don't know how he could be so calm. Inside, the pain I had was melting away, but knowing he would go n 5 days, a bit stayed. "Hey, it's not too bad. And guess what?" I saw Fred's grin and I knew it must've been great news. I immediately asked and Fred said "The Marauders. I met them. Sirius, Lupin and James-Harry's dad." My face broke out into a grin straight away. It's amazing. I never thought Lupin would be a Marauder. Wait, There were four... "Who's the fourth?" I asked.

"Peter Pettigrew" he spat.

"The traitor?"

"Yup. That rat."

"I can't believe Harry didn't tell us about his dad. He's just super awesome now."

"Yeah. Sirius and James are still pranking. Lupin is more responsible. But, there's better news.:

"What?"

"Peter is like out of the group, right?"

"Right…Oh. Really? Am I thinking what you are thinking?"

"Yes. I am a Marauder now."


	4. Chapter 4

George's POV

I am stunned. But, it does make sense. Fred is a prankster of the generation and it's right that he's with them now. I think about how in five days' time, I won't see him again, until I die. At least he's happy in the land of the dead. Maybe I could join him early…

"No George. Don't you dare." Fred immediately shot out.

"What?" I replied, hoping that he thought I was thinking something else.

"I know what you're thinking. You will only join me when you naturally die. I know it sounds harsh, but then we have eternity together. Eternity is a long time."

"Yeah…But…"

"Oh and the good thing is, I'm pretty sure you can be younger when you're a spirit or whatever. SO don't you worry about re-joining me ten you being some old man and I'm still young and blazing."

"Ha-ha. Since when did you find all of this out?"

"Mainly Lupin, we had a great chat. Then I noticed how so many people were pouring in and Death had to watch them and stuff. I took the chance to possibly come back."

Our conversation turned into a more casual one, but the sun started to dip to the hills and we went down for dinner. Everyone was happy again. I remember last night where there was the sobbing and practically no energy in the house. Mum's cooking also took a great plunge. I walked down the steps while Fred floated behind me. I can hear the lively chatter and laughter in the room. I smiled. This was the life I missed.

Ginny's POV

Fred and George entered and we were all crowded around the dinner table. I was so overjoyed that Fred came back. But I noticed that was more serious. I guess death can do that to you but as I saw them enter, I bolted straight to them. "Hey sis." Smirked Fred. George's mood has changed completely. He had a permanent grin that matched Fred's. I suddenly remembered how Harry thought that Fred's death was his fault. This was the chance to prove him wrong. I opened my mouth to tell Fred to talk to Harry when something exploded. I spun and whipped out my wand and Harry was instantly by my side, his arm around me protectively. Everyone else had their wands out too, except for Fred and George, who were laughing. Of course it was them. Who else? I looked at Mum and usually she would've exploded but she cried out "Oh Fred! George! Always a great entrance for you two." She was beaming at them and attempted to pull both Fred and George into a crushing hug. She only got George when her arm went straight through Fred. It seemed as though she had forgotten that Fred was a ghost. I let out the air I had been holding in. What was I thinking? Death Eaters? They're gone, I reminded myself. They have all been defeated. I glance to my right to Harry who gave me a shaky smile. I gazed into his bright green eyes that I often got lost in. That untidy black hair, the great smile… Harry pocketed his wand and pulled me into a kiss. His mouth fitted into mine and I kissed him back. He had a hand on my waist and the other on the small of my back and pulled me in closer. My hand rested and against his chest, over his heart still holding my wand and the other around his neck. "Morning." A voice said next to us. I broke away from Harry and saw George there, and Fred too. "You might want to save that for later. Ron might not be too happy." Fred said in a low voice, but grinning. I blushed and I'm pretty sure Harry blushed too. His arms released me and we sat down and ate. It turns out Fred and George just set some fire-bombs under some pots in the cupboard. George immediately fixed it up and sat down to eat too.

At the dinner table, it was full of lively chatter. The topics moved from Quidditch to dragons to food and loads more. The food was excellent and I noticed that lots of the foods were Fred's favourites. Everyone was trying to talk to Fred and I guess he (and George too) enjoyed not being put down because they didn't become prefect or something. When dinner ended and the dishes flews to the sink and began to get washed, I yawned and only then did I realise how tired I was. Up to bed I go.

**This one's a little boring, but the next one will be better with more interesting stuff. Little Hinny in the next one too, maybe. Tell me if you want some other ships in there! Love you guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that I haven't posted in ages! I've been really busy with stuff so I don't have time to write. This is another short one that's really bland. Please give me some ideas to write about in Fred's five days. Ships, pranks, duels, anything!**

Harry's POV

I am overjoyed that Fred is back, it's just that… it's my fault he died. I know it was. Each time I look at him a pain goes through my heart, he's back and that's great, but he reminds me of everyone else that died for me. I see Fred floating over to me and he says "Hey there Harry."

"Hi Fred. All going well?"

"Awesome."

"Fred, I'm sorry, I-"

"This is exactly what I meant to talk about Harry."

I stared at him. I can't tell if he blames me or not, but he sounds serious, and that's rare.

"Thing is, I know that you blame yourself. And that's where you are wrong." Fred said.

"I-"

"But, you aren't to blame. All the people that died don't blame you, okay? They didn't necessarily die for you either. They died for a better world. You just happened to be the one with the mission and we aided you. If it's anyone's fault, it's Voldermort's. You have to know that, Harry… It's why I'm here."

"What? That's why you're here? So you choose to be here forever just for a little chat?"

"I'm only here for 5 days. But Harry, do you believe me?"

"Yeah, but I could've found the horcruxes faster and not done all the stupid things I did…"

"This is so hard. C'mon Harry. It's. Not. Your. Fault. You just got landed into this."

"I know that, Fred, but like I said, if I'd done some things differently, I could've saved more people…and…"

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing."

"Do I need to shove Veritaserum down your throat?" Fred sounded agitated now.

"I just… I found out the Colin…"

"He doesn't mind being dead."

"No. A killing curse was shot to me behind my back and… he... took it."

"Harry. I know it's hard. But take it from the dead. We are happy there. Look, if you are guilty your whole life, then you don't honour who died for you."

"You just said that it wasn't for me."

"Oh you know what I mean. My point is that you really need to realise that you aren't the one to blame for their deaths. Remember Tonks? She blamed herself for Sirius' death. Survivor's guilt. You thought pretty much the same thing as you. She thought if she had finished Bellatrix off, she wouldn't have been able to kill him. That's what you said too Harry. You don't blame Tonks for Sirius' death, do you? It's about time that you know that it's not your fault."

I realise that he's right. I do miss those people. But I'm not the reason they're gone. It's Voldemort's fault. Maybe his parents, because if he was raised differently… No, he was honoured at school but he still went evil. Fred grinned at me after I smiled and nodded at him. He floated off to his brother.


	6. Sorry

Hi guys, I'm sorry I haven't been posting since I have a lot on my plate, so I'm going to stop writing. I'm out of ideas too, but thanks for the reviews and everything. I'm so sorry about this.


End file.
